


Rituals and Traditions

by gijane7702



Series: The Reunion Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drinking, F/M, I mean for Tuvok not the smut, I'm burning in hell for this, Sequel, the smut wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Sequel to "Reunion"The Tattooing Ritual and an Irish tradition.I wasn't sure on the rating...there's naughty, but it's not bad.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: The Reunion Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577998
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Rituals and Traditions

A/Ns: I decided to go with a Maori symbol because of this quote:

"I (the head makeup artist) had books on Filipino designs and New Zealand designs and Japanese designs. And I made combinations of all these different whirls and twirls and twists and things that we could do on Robert. Then finally, after looking at a lot of them, we did a little testing. The one that he wore was a combination of Maori and Filipino."

Thanks to chakochick for the beta :-)

And to those who asked for a sequel...I have even more plot bunnies hopping now (wedding, ship launch, being in actual space...) :-/ Luckily Winter Break starts tomorrow!!

Kathryn eyed up the tattooing pen and inkwells dubiously. She knew she had agreed to the ritual, but seeing the equipment laid out in front of her on the bed in the guest house filled her with slight apprehension. 

"Chickening out, Katie?" Phoebe asked her with a grin. Kathryn shot her a look that her younger sister just laughed at. 

"Don't you know who your sister is?" Sekaya asked in a teasing voice. "She took on the Delta Quadrant and won. I doubt a teeny tiny tattoo is going to frighten her."

Kathryn shot Sekaya the same look she had given Phoebe. Chakotay's sister also just laughed at her. The admiral shook her head; she'd almost rather be dealing with the Borg Queen than these two. Squaring her shoulders and adjusting her bandeau top, she announced, "I can do this." 

B'Elanna, curled up in an armchair by the window, snorted with laughter then covered it up with a cough as Kathryn turned her gaze onto her.

"You convincing us or yourself?" Phoebe asked with a smirk. Kathryn ignored her.

"All we're waiting on is my brother and the boys so the wedding party is complete," Sekaya said. As if summoned by her words, Chakotay appeared in the doorway with Tuvok and Tom behind him. She cocked an eyebrow at the tray in the helmsman's hands, "What's this?" She asked him.

"Irish tradition," he replied deadpanned as handed out glasses of whiskey.

"It is?" Phoebe asked questioningly. A heartbeat later, she added, "Oh yeah...it is." 

"Only way we could get Tuvok to drink," Chakotay muttered to Kathryn as they took their glasses from Tom. Sekaya snorted.

"It is illogical to disregard tradition," Tuvok's face remained impassive as it always did. Kathryn gave him an incredulous look: She knew that he knew that this "tradition" was a complete and utter fabrication.

"Sure...let's go with that," Sekaya said, laughing at Phoebe and B'Elanna who were both doubled over with silent laughter.

"Everyone have their drink?" Tom asked. At everyone's affirmation, he added, "Tuvok asked if he could give the first toast…you're on, Commander."

"To Kathryn and Chakotay. You have waited a long time to be together and I can think of no one else who deserves happiness more than you. I believe this is the correct Irish Blessing: Sláinte," the Vulcan said, raising his glass. When everyone else did, he downed his drink like a professional. At their astounded looks, he said, "Drinking alcoholic beverages is illogical but that doesn't mean that Vulcans don't know how. Drink up." 

"Is it true you can't get drunk?" Phoebe asked him after everyone had taken their shot. 

"Seriously?" Sekaya sputtered. 

"That is not entirely accurate. Vulcans have a hardier constitution than humans so it is much more difficult for us. However, between that and logic, we do not get intoxicated," Tuvok told her. 

Kathryn almost felt bad for her old friend when she saw the "challenge accepted" gleams in the eyes of Phoebe and Sekaya.

_Almost._

After toasts from B'Elanna and Phoebe, who added hers because she figured they should just empty the bottle, Sekaya announced, "What an excellent tradition...This is exactly what we needed." She peered into her empty shot glass, a perplexed look on her face. "It was delicious, but it wasn't that much…" Chakotay laughed at her.

"The Irish don't mess around with their alcohol...and that was Mom's goooood stuff. Direct from Ireland," Phoebe told her. Kathryn chuckled at her sister's slight slur.

"Lightweights," B'Elanna laughed at them. Tuvok might have remained quiet, but Kathryn knew him well enough to know he was Vulcan Amused. 

"Not all of us are lucky enough to be Vulcan or half Klingon," Sekaya shot back, laughing when B'Elanna stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shall we get to the ritual?" Tom, of all people, promoted. 

"Yes, yes, of course," Sekaya replied, suddenly all business. Setting all their shot glasses down, she arranged Tuvok behind Kathryn and B'Elanna behind Chakotay. Phoebe and Tom stood behind them. Then Sekaya took one of each of Kathryn and Chakotay's hands, creating a bridge between the three of them while the others placed their hands on the retrospective shoulders of the person they were representing.

Catching her brother's eye, she blinked rapidly, so she didn't cry, then started speaking, "The tattooing ceremony is an honored and ancient ritual of many tribes, including our own. The double twist form, which Kathryn and Chakotay have chosen, represents the relationship between two people of different tribes or cultures." She paused, slightly choked up. Her brother pulled her into his side and hugged her. Kathryn squeezed her hand reassuringly. Blowing out a breath, Sekaya finished, "The Pikorua represents the eternal emerging paths in life. The figure-eight form symbolizes the bond between two people, their loyalty and love. The shape reflects the natural ebbs and flows that occur in a relationship, but the two people will always find their way back to each other."

B'Elanna, of all people, broke the quiet that had fallen after Sekaya's words with a sniffle. "Sorry," she muttered, turning and wiping her eyes on Tom's sleeve. 

"That's beautiful," Phoebe whispered, taking a handkerchief from Tuvok, who surprisingly reached for her hand and squeezed reassuringly. 

"What does them tattooing each other symbolize?" Tom asked.

"Exactly what you think it means, Mr Paris," Tuvok deadpanned. Sekaya and Kathryn had to bite their lips so they didn't laugh. Chakotay's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. The Vulcan frowned, then added, "This is supposed to be a solemn occasion, correct." 

"Oh, we take it very seriously," Tom assured him. "We all know how spiritual Chakotay is-"

"But we should have performed the ritual before we went with the Irish...er..." B'Elanna stumbled over the lie.

"Tradition. Irish tradition," Tuvok finished.

"You keep telling yourself that, Tuvok," Kathryn said to him. Everyone laughed. He raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"The tattooing _is_ supposed to be a spiritual and solemn ritual…" Chakotay began. Everyone quieted down. "But this isn't a usual tribal event. You aren't members of my tribe, but you are my family; the people I love and respect most. You are honoring my culture the best way they know how: just by being here. It's not going to be perfect or as solemn as is laid out by tradition, but it's going to be perfect for us. We'll make it our own version of the ritual." 

After a moment of silence, Phoebe interjected, "You sure you wanna marry Katie? Cause if not I'll marry you." 

"I'm sure," he replied, grabbing Kathryn's hand as she tried to reach around Tuvok to get to her sister. To Sekaya, who was silently crying from laughter, Chakotay said, "Let's begin…or we'll never get this done." B'Elanna and Tom laughed.

Sekaya wiped her face, composed herself, then sat him down on the bed. Chakotay blushed as Phoebe wolf whistled at him as he removed his shirt. Kathryn hushed her and B'Elanna, who was encouraging, as Sekaya, shoulders shaking with laughter, cleaned and disinfected the skin of his pectoral muscle, right above his heart. Laying the tattoo stencil guide in place, she handed Kathryn the inking pen and sterile gauze, telling her, "Hold his skin taut. Use the inker just like you were writing with a regular pen...and wipe often."

Kathryn blew out a breath, then locked eyes with Chakotay. "Trust me?" She asked teasingly.

"With my life," he replied seriously. She leaned in to peck a kiss on his lips. 

"May the Spirits have mercy on your soul," Phoebe muttered in his general direction. Sekaya snorted when Tuvok sighed.

Kathryn shot them all a look. Trying to figure out how to get comfortable, she finally sat herself down in Chakotay's lap. He grinned at her. She took another deep breath, and touched the inker to his skin; he didn't even flinch. Concentrating harder than she ever had on anything in her entire life, she stroked downward following the stencil. 

"Breath, sweetheart," Chakotay whispered to her, smiling as she exhaled. "You're doing just fine."

"Thanks," Kathryn whispered back. She paused then added, "Is it bad I'm turned on by this?" 

"Nope...so am I. Once we're done we'll toss them all out and I'll show you how much I missed you." His eyes were full of promise. Kathryn licked her lips in anticipation. "Oh sweetheart...don't do that right now. It's sexy as hell."

"Ew," Sekaya muttered, accidentally overhearing the end of his statement. Her brother winked at her.

"Can we ask questions?" Phoebe whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sekaya whispered back. 

"Cause they are. And I don't want to disturb Katie," came the muted reply. 

"They're just being gross," Sekaya said in her normal voice, smirking at the glare Chakotay shot her. "Miral could ink a tattoo with no problem. The equipment has come a long way in the past couple hundred years."

"It really is like using a normal pen," Kathryn said as she began filling in the outline. 

"Don't mention that in front of Miral… she'd probably try to tattoo one or both of us." B'Elanna laughed at the look of horror on Tom's face when he turned around to look at her. 

"What was your question, Phoebe?" Sekaya asked, chuckling at Miral's parents. 

"The inking of each other, it represents trust in each other, right?"

"Thank you," Tom muttered loudly. Tuvok glanced at him, annoyed.

Sekaya managed to keep her composure. "Yes, that's exactly what it means." 

She was going to say more, but Kathryn completed Chakotay's tattoo with a flourish. " Well done, Sister." Sekaya beamed at her approvingly. 

"Nice job, Katie," Phoebe told her.

"We'll just pretend my brother didn't look down your top the entire time," Sekaya added. Everyone laughed.

Kathryn chuckled as she slapped Chakotay playfully. He winked at her, then pressed a kiss to her lips. "They were _right_ _there_ in front of me," he said defensively. "I know Tom would've looked!"

"He better have!" B'Elanna called. Tom turned around and kissed her.

"Even Tuvok would have looked if it had been T'Pel!" Chakotay added.

"Very true," Tuvok confirmed.

"About time you realized you had to loosen up a bit...well, you know...for...you," Kathryn said to him as Sekaya cleaned and disinfected the skin of her breast right above her heart. She changed the needle and inkwell of the inking pen.

Laying the tattoo stencil guide in place, she said to her brother, "Remember...she's a Starfleet admiral."

"Trust me...she doesn't let me forget," Chakotay told his sister dryly. Kathryn gasped in mock outrage then laughed as he kissed her. "Are you with me?” He asked.

"Always," she replied. They smiled at each other and he began. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she watched him tattoo her. 

"Damn, you two are nauseatingly adorable," Phoebe quipped. B'Elanna and Tom laughed.

"They are," Tuvok concurred. He paused slightly, a perplexed look spread over his face. "What was in that whiskey?"

Tom tried to look innocent as he said, "Just whiskey." When Kathryn gave him a look, he added, "The glasses might have been coated in chocolate." 

Tuvok closed his eyes. "Wonderful."

"What I did or how you're feeling?" Tom asked.

"Both," the Vulcan replied serenely. Kathryn barely contained her laughter while Chakotay shook his head in bemusement.

"Chocolate?!" Phoebe bellowed. "They'll get drunk on _chocolate_?!" 

"Seriously...that's just awesome," Sekaya laughed.

"You know how much research I had to do to find that out?" Tom asked. "Vulcans don't let _any_ medical information out about themselves!" 

Tuvok smirked. "For this very reason."

B'Elanna watched him, fascinated. "That's amazing. Just a glass coated in chocolate is all it took…"

"I haven't been intoxicated in over seventy five years," Tuvok murmured. "I need to sit down." Phoebe guided him to the armchair by the window and he plopped into it. Tom and B'Elanna laughed. 

"This is the best tattooing ritual I've ever been to," Sekaya said to Chakotay while taking the inking pen from him. Kathryn dropped her head into his shoulder, her whole body shaking in silent laughter. Chakotay shook his head. Sekaya quickly cleaned both tattoos and covered them. "You remember the instructions for the next few weeks," she asked her brother. At his nod, she continued, "What do we do with him?" 

"He's Tom's problem," Kathryn said in her command voice. When he went to protest, she shot him a glare. "You decided to give him chocolate, he's your problem. And do not drop him off to T'Pel and run," she added. 

"Totally worth it. I'll remember this always," B'Elanna said as she walked over to Tuvok and assisted him up. "Come on, Tuvok. Let's get you to bed."

"Good night, Kathryn...Chakotay. Have lots of… _fun_... tonight," he said suggestively. His former command team did their best not to laugh. He then loudly said to B'Elanna as she and Tom assisted him out the front door, "Don't tell T'Pel!"

Phoebe and Sekaya followed. Kathryn closed the front door, then turned back to Chakotay. "I _almost_ want to go watch with them."

"Almost?" He asked as he stalked up to her.

"It's very close," Kathryn sighed as he bent down and kissed her neck. "Watching a drunk Tuvok, one of my oldest friends...or have _fun_ with you." She gasped as he began pulling up her skirt. "Fun it is," she murmured as he captured her lips in a kiss. 

"Good choice," he whispered sinking to his knees. Kathryn whimpered with pleasure. "Oh yes, sweetheart," Chakotay told her as he pulled her panties down and off. 

Knowing exactly what she liked he brought her to orgasm in minutes. "Fuck!" She panted as he stood up and dropped his trousers and underwear. "Fuck," she repeated, reaching out and stroking his cock. "Mine."

"Exactly," he growled at her. Grabbing her ass, he picked her up. "Mine."

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him. Chakotay entered her in one firm thrust and Kathryn shouted with pleasure. It was quick and dirty, but it was exactly what both of them needed. After just a few minutes, she came again, yelling his name. Her inner muscles tightening around him sent him over the edge, and he bellowed her name as he emptied himself inside of her.

"Fuck," Kathryn sighed contently, mussing his hair. 

"So good, sweetheart," Chakotay muttered as he leaned his weight against her, knowing she liked that, catching his breath. "I love you."

"I love you," she told him, hugging him close. "I love you so much."

A few moments of cuddling against the door, Chakotay took his body weight off of her. He slid reluctantly out of her, kissing her when Kathryn murmured in protest, then put her back down, dropping her skirt. He pulled up his underwear and fastened his trousers.

"You are not stealing another pair," she said grabbing her panties from him. 

He laughed. "We'll be living together officially tomorrow so I don't have to anymore...maybe." When Kathryn laughed he kissed her again. "I know it was a quickie, but we needed to get the edge off. Let's see if we can catch B'Elanna and Tom trying to put Tuvok to bed. We would regret missing it."

"If not we'll grab the rest chocolate and some more whiskey, come back here and make love slowly." She drew out the last word, smirking as his breath hitched. 

"Let's go...before I change my mind," Chakotay said to her. 

Throwing winter coats on, they raced out the door and up the path to the main house. At the stairs to the wrap around porch they met a mussed Seven and a flushed Harry. Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at the former drone who smirked. 

"What have you two been up to?" Chakotay asked suggestively. 

"Exactly what you're thinking," Seven told him deadpanned. Harry flushed redder but returned Chakotay's grin. 

Kathryn went to say something but a loud crash sounded in the house. It was followed by a bellow from Tom and peels of laughter from Phoebe and Sekaya. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"Perfect... we're not too late!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Come on you two...you're not going to want to miss this!" She indicated for them to enter, then grabbed Chakotay's hand and dragged him laughing inside.


End file.
